


Remember Me

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

He and David had been having a quiet lunch in a small diner near the station when the man in the suit came up and embraced him. Hartley was flabbergasted; he’d never seen the blonde before in his life, he knew it. That smiling face was quite handsome, and would have been hard to forget. But the man knew him, called him by name.

“Hartley, god, you’ve got no idea how happy I am to-”

“I’m sorry, but have we met?” The man’s grin faltered, and Hartley could practically feel David’s glare on his face.

“Hartley, Hart, you’re kidding, right? It's  _me_.” He stressed the last word, placing both hands on his chest. “James? We were best friends for like, six years? FBI? Train ride? Any of this ringing a bell?” He searched Hartley’s face for any sort of dawning recognition, but there was none to be found. Instead, Hartley squinted at him, truly trying hard to remember.

He’d had a boyfriend named James once, but he’d been shorter, and much less attractive. His best friend from childhood had died in an accident years ago, and his name had been Wally, not James. As for the FBI, and trains, Hartley had never experienced either. “I’m sorry, I think you’ve got the wrong person.” James’ face fell into a full frown, eyes going blank in the way of someone who is used to masking how they feel when the grin came back.

“Yeah, probably. Geez, I just…you look a lot like him, if he’d gone blonde. Sorry about that. You guys have a nice lunch. Here, it’s on me.” He threw a couple of bills on the table, holding up a hand when Hartley tried to protest. “Look, I disturbed your meal and sort of physically assaulted you in front of an officer of the law, it’s the least I can do. Hope you two have a nice day.” As James turned to leave, Hartley grabbed his wrist. He felt a thick, raised line under his palm, a scar that went all the way around.

“I hope you find your friend.” He said earnestly, smiling at him. James’ returned grin was strained, almost painful.

“Yeah, me too. Bye, Piper.”

Bye the time it registered with Hartley that the other man had called him by his secret name, he was already gone.


End file.
